Girltrash! Episode 12
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Set after episode 11. Daisy/Tyler Misty/Colby


_Colby opened the door and..._

BANG!

"Oh my god Tyler i am sooooo sorry!" screamed Colby as she helped Tyler off the floor.

"Jee fanks." Scoffed Tyler supporting a bloody nose.

"Do you have concussion? Headache? I am really sorry Tyler i thought it was Monique and-"

"Shut up will ya!" the older women shouted interrupting the girls babbling.

"Colby what's hap, oh my god Tyler..." giggled Misty walking towards the two girls.

"N'awww you are so cute when you giggle Misty." smiled Colby looking at her friend adorably.

Tyler pulled a disgusted face and dragged the two girls towards the exit.

* * *

"What happened to you?" asked Daisy as the three girls got into the car.

"Your stupid sister that's what!" growled Tyler lighting a cigarette. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Well we wern't expecting you Tyler, maybe you should knock next time yeah?" replyed Misty resting her head on Colby's shoulder. Tyler was really getting on her nerves. She should be proud of them for defending themselves, what did she expect to find?

"Wow Misty, what's wrong with you? Did Tyler interupt you's in an _Intamite _moment?" scoffed Daisy sarcastically as she turned the engine on.

"Something like that." she smirked casting Colby a quick glance. She mentally cheered at the tinge of red appearing on the younger girls cheeks.

"Ewwww too much information." hissed Tyler throwing her old cigarette out of the window before lighting another one.

"Your gunna get lung cancer, if you keep on smoking Tyler." Daisy sighed as she pulled out from the parking space."We need to find Monique. Knowing her, she has probably found out by now that you both have gone and has ran off."

The other three nodded their heads in agreement and the group set off.

* * *

Daisy sighed as she slammed the car door shut and restarted the engine. Why can't anything be easy?

"What?" asked Tyler looking at her friend. They had visited all of Monique's 'friends' to find any information about her where abouts. She was sure this person knew where Monique was.

"He said she was at a building near the compartment store. But i think she's expecting us... by the way he was acting, i'm sure she is expecting us."

"So? She still doesn't stand a chance." she smirked lighting another cigarette. She had to admit, a angry Daisy is a hot Daisy!

"How many cigarettes do you have? Im glad i don't have to kiss you." said Misty fastening her seat belt.

"You and your smart mouth! Just shut up!" growled the older girl turning in her seat to glare at Misty. She failed to notice the slight blush that had appeared on Daisy's face.

Colby smiled at Misty's pout and grabbed her hand."Don't take it seriously." she whispered. Misty grinned back at her and squeezed her hand.

* * *

The group ran through the hallway. Monique was so close, they could feel it!

"Almost there!" laughed Tyler, oh she had a few things she wanted to say to that bitch.

"oh I don't think so." hissed Monique as they bounded round the corner. She was stood with a golf club in one hand and a gun ( which she was currently pointing at them) in the other.

"Ha i knew this was way to easy." scoffed Misty, pulling Colby behind her back. Tyler did the same with Daisy.

"Can't you shut up for one minute?" whispered Tyler harshly. The younger girl scowled back at her before returning her attention back to Monique. Now was not the time to argue, she needed to keep Colby safe and shouting at Tyler isn't going to help.

"So then... who should i shoot first? Hm? The smart mouth freak or the moody cow? " laughed Monique pointing the gun from one to another._ This is going to be good_. She thought.

"Tyler... i need to tell you something."Whispered Daisy, placing her hand on the girl's arm. _This could be my last chance to say it._ She thought grimly.

"what?"

Well it's now or never."I... I love you."

Tyler didn't have time to reply as a gunshot echoed through the hallway.

"Noooooo!" screamed Colby, pulling Misty to her chest as they fell to the floor."Misty!"

Tyler watched the young girl sob into the brunette's hair, Daisy was shaking rapidly behind her and Misty... She could be dead... That was it! Monique has gone way to far! She sprinted towards the black women and tackled her to the ground. She quickly grabbed the gun and shot Monique through the head."Take that Bitch!" she spat giving the body a good kick.

"Somebody call 911!" sobbed Colby, rocking her love back and forth. Why? Misty never deserved this! She was going to be rich or powerful or both... Why?

Daisy quickly rushed to her sister's side and checked Misty's pulse."Tyler she's still alive, call the ambulance now!"

Tyler whipped out her cellphone and dialled 911."Hello? Ambulance please... My friend has been shot in the chest... Misty Monroe... umm a building near the compartment store... please hurry!"

"Colby." gasped Misty. Breathing hurt, her mouth was full of blood, and she was being pulled into darkness... _I guess i won't live to become powerful or rich or both._ She smiled sadly and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. Was she her girlfriend? She didn't know."I..."

"Shhhh. save your breath." replyed Colby, brushing the brunette's hair out of her face."I love you too."

Misty smiled and closed her eyes.

"Misty? Misty! Stay awake please!"

"Im still here." came a weak response.

The whole place became silent. The only sounds that could be heard was the groups harsh breathing and the distant sound of sirens.


End file.
